Drabbles of a Knight
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Drabbles that concern my very lovely Bruce WayneBatman, and the rest of this crew. My first ever Batman related fics, so be gentle.
1. Father And Son

**Author:** My first ever batman story! I am so excited! -twitches-

_Disclaimer: How many times do I have to go over this? McDonald's nothing._

**Father and Son**

Bruce stared at the picture silently, blue eyes dark and sad. Eeven now, so many years later, he couldn't understand why Dick had left. Of course, the difference of opinions... of ideas and beliefs had been a big part of it. Yet in his heart and mind, Bruce knew there was more to it than that. There had been a fallout. Barbara knew some of it, but not all. She was unaware of the hate filled words the night before their last patrol together. Dick had yelled at Bruce, damning him to hell, but he had refused to yell back. The ex-Robin was even more upset when he wouldn't return the words that were being yelled at him. So much anger had clouded his eyes as he left the master bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Master Bruce?" the billionaire turned, steeling his eyes as he looked at his butler and father figure.

"Yes, Alfred?" he asked, his voice soft. The man hesitated for a moment before he finally responded.

"Master Dick is here to see you."

He paused, a small smile appearing on his face as he stood from the chair. There, standing in the doorway behind Alfred was Dick Grayson... the one-time son of Bruce Wayne. For a moment, Nightwing's features softened as he took in Bruce's appearence, but just as quickly they changed back to the facade that he always wore.

"I'm getting married... to Barbara."

Bruce nodded, she had told him a few days ago. Dick continued to stare at him.

"She wants you and Alfred to be there."

"Of course." Bruce responded, nodding once more. He knew as much. Dick hesitated though when he turned away. His voice was soft as he spoke again, "... be my best man."

This, of course, surprised Batman. He hadn't expected that. Not at all. Yet, he smiled none-the-less. Maybe they could repair the rift that had been forged between them. The wall that had separated father and son for so long.

"Of course, Dick."


	2. Batman and Superman

**Author:** This is more JL than anything, but I put it here because it _does_ have Batman in it.

_Disclaimer: No more..._

**Batman and Superman**

Diana looked between the two men silently. Batman was sitting at the computer, eyes focused on the screen before him. Superman was on the other side of the room, talking to the Green Lantern. She had observed them many times before, usually when they were all in the same room. It was easier to compare them that way.

They were so different, and yet... so a like in the few similarities that they shared. Both balanced their normal lives with their night time activities. Bruce, unlike Clark, was distant. He played the playboy well, fooling almost everyone. If you knew him though, the difference between 'Playboy Bruce Wayne' and Bruce Wayne was there. Clark was the exact opposite of Bruce. He enjoyed being around people and was about as carefree as a journalist could get.

He smiled and laughed, with or without the cape. Bruce had trained hard and long to get the strength that he now possessed. Once again, they were exact opposites. Clark had been born with his powers that were brought out under the light of a yellow star. For all their differences though, they had the same goals and had made many of the same mistakes.

Protect the innocent and save the weak. Become someone that people trust, even if they don't fully understand you. Both were hometown heros, albeit for different reasons. They both, in the end, were mortal. Their mistakes, because of their power, was painfully obvious. Yet, they survived and continued.

She sighed though, almost ready to go back out on patrol as Wonder Woman. Watching both Batman and Superman, she realized something that she would only ever admit to herself. Diana harbored feelings for the both of them, in their own rights. She had fallen for both the Bruce Wayne she knew and the Batman that she worked with. The Superman that everyone knew and the Clark that few did. A small, half smile appeared on her face though as she stood up. Who knew that one person could be so tempted by both sides of the same coin?


	3. Never

**Author:** I don't know much about this pairing, but from what my beta says, I tackled it head on... kinda.

**Never**

She hated the way Bruce stared at her whenever they got together. His eyes would be the darkest blue as they talked, but it always ended the same way. He asked if she was going to marry Samuel, or Sam, as he was usually called. Barbara would say no, looking at her wine, as though searching the crimson liquid for the answers that she needed.

Bruce would continue to stare, almost reverting to Batman, but not quite. The silence would always continue until he asked her why not. As always, she told him she was not ready. So she sat there, waiting for him to remind her how long she had been dating Sam, but the words never came. Instead, for the first time in many years, he tried a different approach.

"Dick is gone, Barbara. He is not going to come-"

"I know, Bruce. He's not coming back... at least not to me."

Silence, and then... "Why are you still waiting, if that is the case? Sam has been good to you, as well as patient. Waiting until you finally say yes. Marry him."

Barbara looked away, unable to respond at first. What could she say to that?

"They are differ-"

"That's the good thing, Barbara. Sam _is not_ Dick Grayson."

She stared into her wine glass once more, speaking in a soft voice. "Grayson was it for me, Bruce."

The former Batman fell silent for a moent, blue eyes dark. Slowly, he stood from the table, paying for their lunch.

"Then why date him?" with that, the old man was gone, leaving her alone at the table with her thoughts. She sighed, finally standing up as well. Sam was waiting at her car, a brilliant smile on his tired face. Barbara returned it, remembering Bruce's words. Maybe... just maybe, never would end up passing them by.


	4. Crossing Lines

**Crossing Lines**

Dick moaned at the feel of hands caressing his chest and sides. Bruce smiled at the beautiful sound, further encouraging the young man beneath him. Bruce knew about lines. Usually, he was all about lines and boundaries, but when it came to his apprentice, there was no such thing.

He had made the offer. Dick had accepted it, and now they were having sex quite often. Lots and lots of hot, sweaty sex, and that was fine with him. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that he crossed too many lines, but it no longer matter. Not with Dick, because here... lines didn't exist.


	5. Unconditional

**_This can be considered a companion piece to Never. But you don't have to read one ot get the other._**

**Unconditional**

Barbara stepped closer to Dick, yelling at him. He had crossed the line this time.

"How could you, Dick?! I trusted you!"

He reached for her, desperately trying to calm her down. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were meant for each other. They were going to get married... they were over.

"Barbara, please, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what?! To have sex with another woman? To cheat? To _lie_ about it?" she continued to yell and Dick knew he was in deep water. So did the only thing that he knew how to do... he ran.

----

Barbara sighed as she waited for Bruce to arrive at the resturant. They usually had lunch together two or three times a month. It was their way of keeping in touch, even though they both still lived in Gotham.

He always tried to convince her that it was time to give Dick up and marry Sam. She never agreed. Still, even after all these years.. after everything, she still loved Dick. Barbara couldn't explain it. She still loved the man who had broken her heart close to thirty years ago... and she always would. That was the fault with unconditional love. It continued even after the person you loved was long gone...


End file.
